Tarde para Cambiar
by Anna-Black22
Summary: Oneshot: Ginny lo sabia, el no iba a kmbiar, no tenia futuro... Xro se jugo x lo ke sentia. Y no se arrepiente DG!


Olasss! Aki xop cn otro d mis proxects dskbllads xDD M nanta sta parejita, spero k os gust l one-shot! Beshines i s m cuidan, sip?

TARDE PARA CAMBIAR

Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, aunque soy más conocida como Ginny. Tengo en este momento delante de mis ojos un majestuoso anillo. Richard Tomphoson, mi novio desde hace dos años y medio, está frente de mí, a la espera de una respuesta a su proposición de matrimonio. Me permití cerrar los ojos un momento, y una única persona me vino a la mente en el momento que tendría que tomar, quizás, la segunda decisión más difícil de toda mi vida. Me vino a la mente Draco Malfoy

Flash Back

Recuerdo aún perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi con ojos distintos. ¿Antes lo odiaba? Puede ser, aunque no lo puedo afirmar con seguridad. Simplemente, el odio entre nuestras familias había hecho que nunca me fijara en él, que las pocas veces que cruzamos palabras fueran para mal y que él fuera, simplemente, un hurón que ambicionaba ser serpiente.

Pero, a mis dieciséis años, cuando él cursaba su séptimo curso, me lo encontré en un pasillo desierto. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero me miró con esos ojos grises que tiene y me aguantó la mirada durante unos segundos. Esa mirada que aún me dirige desde sus fotos que guardo bajo llave, a las cuales hace años que no miro.

Era pronto, para todo,

Tarde para cambiar.

Aún me guardo algunas fotos

Que no me atrevo a mirar

Lo siguiente que recuerdo después de eso es que él me besaba y yo a él, en aquel oscuro pasillo. Jamás nadie me había besado de esa forma… Tan salvaje, tierna, cariñosa y placentera a la vez. Palabras cortas, sentía como si con él me entendía sin palabras, no hacían falta. Empezamos a vernos a escondidas.

Era, quizás al principio, la emoción de lo prohibido. Se convirtió en algo más fuerte con el paso de los días. Sé que mis amigas estaban sorprendidas por mis repentinos cambios de humor, mis continuas desapariciones y alguna de ellas me había pillado viendo a Draco más de lo normal. Sé que Hermione también sospechaba, ella fue la primera en descubrirlo, aunque reconozco que aprendí a esconderlo muy bien. Mi hermano no sospechaba nada… De momento.

Draco era un cielo. Nada que ver con las cosas que siempre le había oído a mi hermano y a Harry decir de él. Era amable, me hacía eventualmente regalos, alguna que otra sorpresa… Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podía estar utilizándome, notaba en sus gestos, en sus cortas palabras con las que expresaba mucho más que con muchas que él me quería… a su manera. Fui estúpida. Pensé que aquello podía tener futuro, que podíamos vencer el odio de nuestras familias, estando en guerra… Pensé que podíamos cambiar algo. Me equivoqué.

Era todo tan hermoso

Que no podía durar

En la flor de nuestras vidas,

Tanto amor para dar

Aquel año, mi penúltimo, fue el mejor de toda mi vida. Por él. Con él podía ser yo, dejar de ser simplemente la pequeña Ginny, la pequeña de la familia, la hermanita de Ron, la niña indefensa que fue atacada con once años. Con Draco dejaba de ser la niña para ser la mujer. Fue el primer hombre al que me entregué y guardaré aquella noche en mi recuerdo como uno de los días más especiales de mi vida. Sí, amé a Draco Malfoy como nunca he amado a nadie. Harry fue mi amor platónico, era como mi héroe, me enamoré de lo que decían de él sin conocerle. A lo largo de mi vida, antes de Draco y después de él tuve numerosos novios. Ninguno me hizo sentir la mitad de especial que él.

Frente al resto del colegio, por supuesto, él seguía siendo el gran Draco Malfoy. Con mi hermano y mis amigos se seguía comportando igual, no había cambiado en ese sentido y yo nunca le pediría que lo hiciera, él era así y siendo así yo me enamoré de él, además sino quizás Ron sospechase por el repentino cambio de actitud de Draco.

Solía andar con ojeras, casi no dormía. Los días de diario me quedaba hasta tarde pensando en él y los fines de semana quedábamos por las noches y nos escapábamos, éramos libres, los dos solos. Aquellas interminables noches en las que dábamos paseos, íbamos a Hogsmeade gracias al pasadizo que me enseñaron Fred y George…

Solías llamar de madrugada

Me hacías saltar de la cama

Salíamos a quemar,

Todo el fin de semana casi sin blanca

Pero, por supuesto, no pudimos escondernos eternamente. Hermione no tardó en descubrirlo, cuando llevábamos tres meses saliendo. Supongo que era observadora, que veía cómo nos mirábamos, alguna vez me vio recibiendo cartas suyas, mis desapariciones, que coincidían con las suyas, mis llegadas tarde a la Sala Común, donde ella se quedaba de última para estudiar.

Pero no fue tan malo, ella lo entendió y me ayudó a encubrirlo de mi hermano. Pero, supongo que eso no se puede esconder eternamente. Alguien nos vio una vez, meses después, juntos. El rumor se extendió por todo Hogwarts, y, sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, llegó a oídos de mi hermano. Recordaré aquella tarde en la que mi hermano, rojo de furia, se acercó a mí y me preguntó, en medio de la Sala Común, si era verdad que tenía algo con Draco Malfoy. No se lo negué, de todas formas, ya lo sabía la mayoría del colegio.

Nunca vi a mi hermano tan enfadado, pero su enfado fue superado por el mío, cuando, al día siguiente, Draco apareció con un moretón en un ojo. Claro que mi hermano no era menos (Draco se defendió, por supuesto), pero sabía perfectamente quién había empezado la pelea. Discutimos, pero, por una vez en mi vida, me dio igual.

La gente nos miraba por los pasillos, murmuraban. La mayoría de los Slytherins casi no miraban a Draco, pero nos dio igual. Recuerdo sus palabras: "A la mierda lo que piensen". No nos ocultamos ya más, mi hermano hervía de rabia cada vez nos veía, pero Hermione lo contenía. Nadie aceptaba nuestra relación, pero eso le daba otro enfoque: era divertido.

En el fondo, reconozco,

Que nos gustaba jugar

A tener el mundo en contra nuestra

Las cosas se fueron calmando poco a poco, la gente se fue acostumbrando a vernos juntos. Mi hermano seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, pero realmente no me importaba mucho. Hermione intentaba convencer a su novio de que me volviera a hablar… Pero Ron era y sigue siendo demasiado cabeza dura.

Draco lo pasó peor que yo, eso tengo que reconocerlo. La mayoría de sus compañeros de casa no le hablaban, pero él solía aparentar delante de mí que le daba igual. Sé, que en el fondo, le dolía. Pero yo veía a Draco distante, preocupado, y sentía, horriblemente, que cada día estaba más lejos de mí. Alguna vez lo veía recibir cartas, siempre de la misma lechuza negra que guardaba celosamente, y más tarde abría cuando nadie podía verlo, y eso me inquietaba. Nunca le pregunté a él sobre esas cartas, sabía que si él quería contármelo, lo haría. Tuve siempre una sospecha, siempre pensé que esas cartas provenían de su padre y tuve la certeza que no le dirigía palabras muy agradables. Todo el colegio sabía de nuestra relación, y esa noticia traspasó los muros del colegio.

Mis padres se enteraron, y agradezco a los cielos a que no me enviasen un vociferador, aunque sí una carta muy dura donde me lo reprochaban. Me sentía cada vez más lejos de mi familia y más apegada a Draco. No quería que acabase aquel año, pues sabía que Draco saldría del colegio y luego le esperaba un largo curso sin él… Quería que ese curso no existiese, salir de Hogwarts con él, estar con él… Ser libre, no molestarse ya más por lo que pensase su familia y poder empezar una vida junto al rubio que le había robado el corazón.

Él sabía todos aquellos planes, y siempre me escuchaba relatar, cómo recreándose en el mundo perfecto que construíamos en nuestra imaginación. Él sabía muy bien que ese mundo perfecto era imposible para los dos, que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance.

Quería cumplir 18

Quería vivir para siempre a mi aire

Y tú lo sabías bien,

Lo que empieza, acaba

Y se nos escapa

Ron volvió a hablarme. Dos meses y medio después de que se hiciera pública mi relación con Draco, vino hacia mí y empezó a hablarme de un tema banal, cómo lo hacía siempre antes. No mencionó el enfado y yo tampoco lo hice, aunque nada volvió a ser como antes. Procuraba no nombrar a Draco delante de él y él también evitaba el tema. Eso me alivió, pero no hizo que desapareciera mi sensación de estar alejándome de mi familia. Incluso notaba que me alejaba de mis amigas, con las que ya casi no me reunía, ya no contaba historias por las noches, ya no conversaba, ya no compartía mis secretos…

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Draco, era como mi vida. Tuvimos alguna pelea, todo hay que decirlo. La palabra rutina con él no existía, y mucho menos después de que lo nuestro se hiciera público. Recuerdo como yo celaba cada minuto de su tiempo, sobre todo cuando los ÉXTASIS se acercaban peligrosamente para mi chico y éste se veía desbordado, al igual que todos los estudiantes de tareas y cosas muy difíciles para estudiar. Nuestros encuentros, nuestro tiempo compartido, se redujo. Y se lo eché en cara. Le molestó, supongo que si yo estuviera en su misma situación habría hecho lo mismo. Discutimos, pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo enfadados. Esa fue nuestra peor pelea, pero no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

Por que los dos sabíamos que teníamos nuestro tiempo contado. Por que notábamos cómo el final de aquel curso se acercaba y la dura realidad de fuera nos iba a golpear. A pesar de mis fantasías, de mis sueños de una vida juntos, felices, ajenos al resto del mundo, yo también lo sabía: No eran más que eso, sueños. Porque aquel año se pasó de forma asombrosamente rápida. Y supe, a medida que se acercaba el final, que cuando saliera de allí todo iba a ser muy distinto, que nuestra burbuja de cristal estaba a salvo dentro de los muros del castillo, pero nada más salir se iba a romper estrepitosamente

Era todo tan hermoso

Se fue deprisa

Y no volverá

Draco aprobó los ÉXTASIS con excelentes notas, pero a pesar de ello, las últimas semanas de curso, que él las tenía libres, lo vi mucho más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto. Muchas veces tenía la mirada ausente, y podía verlo mal, destrozado. Yo también estaba destrozada y pensé que él lo estaba por tener que separarse de mí. Y no me equivocaba del todo… Aunque yo no lo sabía, él tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, otras preocupaciones que nunca compartió conmigo. Supongo que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente, él siempre fue excesivamente reservado, incluso conmigo, aunque sé que fui la persona con la que más se abrió en su vida.

Yo sufrí muchísimo, como nunca había sufrido en mi vida. Recuerdo aquellos últimos agoniosos días, ni siquiera Ron era capaz de prohibirme estar fuera de la Sala Común tarde para estar con él. Los últimos días fueron tan maravillosos, tan especiales, tan angustiosos…

Pero se me quedará gravada con fuego nuestra despedida, el último día que nos veríamos antes de que él se fuera, de salir al exterior y enfrentarnos a la realidad. El día de su graduación. A pesar de que aquella noche se iban también del colegio una de mis mejores amigas, mi ex amor platónico, mi hermano y muchas otras personas a las que yo tenía mucho aprecio, aquella noche no estuve para nadie más que para Draco. Y no me arrepiento para nada.

Bailamos hasta que casi no sentí mis pies, nos besamos como si aquellos fueran nuestros últimos besos (y, de hecho, fueron los últimos besos que compartimos) y aquella noche no dormí en mi habitación, como llevaba haciendo ya un tiempo. Pero eso no fue lo más especial de nuestra última noche. Fue la primera y la única vez que lo dijo. Cuando me abrazó muy fuerte, con sus labios en mi cuello, que quedaría intensamente marcado por una buena temporada, como un absurdo intento de que todos supieran que era sólo tuya.

"Te amo" murmuró. Sabía que él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y sus arranques de sinceridad eran escasos, o más bien nulos. No pude reprimir una lágrima, porque al mirar a sus ojos adiviné que nunca más sería posible estar allí, acurrucada junto a él. Que nunca más íbamos a estar juntos, a pesar de saber que jamás te podría olvidar.

Y mientras partía

Una nave hacia Marte,

Tú me prometías

Nunca Olvidarme

No hablé con nadie. Apenas comí, pero porque mi madre me obligaba. Vivía ajena al mundo, en la prisión particular de mi dormitorio. Fue el verano más horrible de toda mi vida. Mi familia debió entender lo importante que era Draco para mí, porque nadie lo mencionaba. Mis padres no hicieron ningún comentario, ningún reproche, nada referente a aquella dura carta donde me pedían que dejara a Draco.

Me pasé las primeras semanas del verano llorando, encerrada en mi habitación. Hermione, Harry y Ron intentaron animarme, pero no lo consiguieron. Cuando noté que se me acababan las lágrimas, simplemente permanecí allí, en mi mundo, pensando día y noche en Draco, en el chico que se había ido muy lejos y que se había llevado consigo mi corazón. Recordaba a cada segundo sus palabras, sus gestos, cada beso que me había dado.

Me daba igual lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, me daba igual la guerra… Hasta que a mediados de Agosto mi hermano Charlie murió en una emboscada con los mortífagos. Fue entonces cuando desperté, como si aquel mes y medio hubiera estado en un trance. Lentamente, recogí todas las fotos de Draco que adornaban mi habitación y las guardé cuidadosamente. Como un sueño, aparté casi todos los regalos que tenía de él, menos aquella cadena de oro con nuestras iniciales entrelazadas que nunca me había sacado. Salí de mi habitación, fui al jardín, donde nadie me podía ver, y conjurando un muñeco para hacer pruebas empecé a entrenar con hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, tras encantarlo para que me atacase. Descargué allí toda la ira acumulada. Toda mi frustración, todo mi dolor. Descargué contra aquella absurda forma de entrenamiento el peso de su ausencia.

Y así pasó aquel verano. Así pasé aquel siguiente curso. Sola, encerrada en mi propio mundo particular, entrenándome. Y me volví poderosa. Y eso hacia que me sintiera mínimamente mejor. Disfrutaba luchando, entrenándome. Pero aquellos momentos cuando me tumbaba en la cama, a punto de dormir, el dolor volvía y la imagen de Draco me atormentaba en sueños.

Pero Tú lo sabías bien,

Lo que empieza, acaba

Se nos escapa

Lo que empieza acaba

Me gradué con excelentes notas, especialmente en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, que se habían vuelto mi especialidad. Tenía muy claro lo que quería ser auror. Era como una obsesión, y sabía lo que me esperaba si lo hacía. Me preparé como la mejor. Ascendía rápidamente de rango, empecé mis estudios y sorprendí a todos. Sí, la pequeña Weasley no era frágil ni inocente, como muchos creían. Sabía usar mi poder. Me manejaba muy bien en batalla y no tardaron en verlo. Eran tiempos de guerra, necesitaban aurores en activo cuanto antes y antes de lo que imaginaba, ya estaba participando en misiones arriesgadas. A veces, Harry o Ron eran mis compañeros en batalla y hacía equipos con ellos. Ron había mejorado, pero su torpeza característica no lo había abandonado, y en alguna vez tuve que salvarle el pellejo.

Pero claro, Voldemort no se quedó quieto. Preparó su mejor artillería, formó un ejército que pondría los pelos de punta a todos. Hombres lobo, vampiros, gigantes… Y atacó. Curiosamente, Hogwarts fue el escenario elegido para aquella batalla… Recordada posteriormente como La Batalla Final. Terreno nuestro, en eso teníamos ventaja. Pero éramos menos. Aurores, magos y brujas que se unieron a la causa… Un número inferior. Ellos eran más, utilizaban técnicas sucias, magia negra y hechizos aprendidos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que los había entrenado para esta batalla.

Luché como nunca había luchado en mi vida. Llegué a luchar contra seis mortífagos a la vez y aún me estremezco al pensar que salí viva de aquella. Harry luchaba en un duelo parejo con Bellatrix y nuestro bando tenía problemas. Pero llegaron refuerzos. Gente desinteresada, que hasta entonces no se había preocupado por la lucha, que luchaban por un futuro. Un futuro para ellos, para sus hijos, por un mundo para vivir libres. Y los mortífagos empezaron a remitir.

Y llegó el momento que había temido y a la vez anhelado desde que me convertí en auror. Me lo encontré. Lo vi, a mi derecha, luchando contra un hombre que yo no conocía. Iba cubierto por una capucha, como todos los mortífagos, pero podía diferenciar sus pasos, su manera de moverse en batalla, su forma de blandir la varita y emitir hechizos sin palabras. Y el mundo se detuvo al encontrármelo de nuevo, más de un año después de nuestro último encuentro.

Me distraje, pero su presencia era tan turbadora que no lo pude evitar. Y un mortífago atento lo aprovechó para atacarme por la espalda. Una maldición cruciatus me dio de lleno. Me había entrenado para soportarlas, pero me pilló totalmente de improviso y me dolió como ninguna. Grité de dolor, cerrando los ojos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo al abrirlos es como una luz verde daba de lleno al encapuchado que me acababa de atacar. Alcé la vista y pude ver a Draco con la varita en alto.

Los dos aprendimos que

Tú y yo aprendimos que

Lo que empieza acaba

Draco acababa de matar al mortífago que me había atacado, pero en ese momento, eso fue lo que menos me importó. Frente a frente, pude ver sus ojos brillar. La capucha solo le cubría parcialmente el pelo y desde aquella posición pude observarlo por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. El resto del mundo dejó de existir. Dejé de oír las maldiciones, los gritos de dolor, el sonido de la muerte. Sólo estaba Draco, delante de mí, todavía con la varita levantada. Y la dura realidad calló sobre mí. Él estaba allí con la misión de matarme, de matar a mi familia, a mis amigos. Él luchaba en contra de lo que yo creía. Y eso me dolió aún más que la maldición cruciatus que acababa de sufrir.

Él no pareció querer atacarme. Pero su varita seguía en el mismo sitio, mientras me miraba fijamente. La gente peleaba por sus vidas a mí alrededor, moría por sus ideales, mientras a mí me tocó enfrentarme con mi pasado, con mis miedos, con mis deseos y con aquello a lo que temía desde que me había separado de Draco.

Me sorprendió al ver en sus ojos una verdad que no había visto en el colegio. Quizás estaba tan ciega que no fui capaz de comprenderlo antes, porque supe que era tarde para cambiar algo. Una sola mirada suya me supo transmitir más que un año de palabras susurradas por él. Y llevo esa mirada gravada en mi mente desde entonces. Una mirada tan profunda y gris que hizo, que, inconscientemente, diera un paso atrás. Lo relacioné todo en mi mente. Las cartas de su padre, su mal humor, los rumores de los Slytherin... Todo formó sentido en mi mente y me partió el corazón. Sabía por qué no había vuelto nunca a mí. Sabía, o, intuía, que era eso que su padre le escribía en sus cartas. Y sabía que lo había hecho por protegerme.

No hablé, él tampoco lo hizo. No era momento para las palabras, en medio de una guerra, en una lucha por sobrevivir. Bajó la varita y se retiró hacia atrás hábilmente, con el miedo pintado en sus ojos. Y lo comprendí como no lo había comprendido en años. Tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder en ese momento. De tirar por la borda los últimos dos años de su vida. Esos en los que se había iniciado como mortífago, que había intentado olvidarme y en los cuales había sufrido. Mucho. Lo leí en sus ojos.

No podía haberse rebelado, lo habrían matado. No podía huir, lo encontrarían. No podía pedirme a mí que renunciara a mi vida para ir con él, era demasiado. Había tomado la única salida posible. No quedaba otra, la cobardía se había impuesto, así como la sensatez. Lo que había empezado en nuestra adolescencia se hizo añicos, no se puede cambiar el destino que él llevaba marcado: ser mortífago.

Era pronto para todo,

Tarde para cambiar.

Fin Flash Back

Richard seguía ante mí, a la espera de una respuesta a la proposición de matrimonio. Respiré hondo varias veces, mientras cogía el anillo y lo apretaba contra mi pecho. Draco Malfoy no iba a volver. Tras haber perdido Lord Voldemort la guerra, muerto definitivamente a manos de Harry Potter, todos los mortífagos había desaparecido sin ser vistos y algunos estaban en Azkaban. Draco Malfoy llevaba en paradero desconocido siete años. Era hora de aceptarlo y afrontarlo, aunque doliera.

- Richard…- susurré, mientras mi corazón se rompía en pedazos-. Sí, quiero casarme contigo- y me besó, reparando el dolor sangrante del corazón. Sabía que podía fiarme de él, que me iba a querer y proteger como nadie. Lo quiero mucho… Pero el amor que siento por él nunca podrá compararse con el que una vez le tuve, y, todavía llevo marcado, a Draco.

Y, lo que yo nunca llegaría a saber, es que, aquella tarde cuando acepté casarme, un muchacho rubio me veía desde las sombras y una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. A partir de ese día, nunca más volvería a seguirme y estar pendiente de mí, para viajar a un lugar lejano para escapar de la justicia.

Llevaba siete años observándome en la sombra… Era la hora de que Draco Malfoy dejase de vivir de un recuerdo.

FIN

Wenu, kndo scuxe la kncion tarde para kmbiar d amaral no pud rsistirm a aser 1 oneshot cn esta parejita, m costo lo suxo, ia xevaba esa idea rondandom x la kbesa 1 tiempo i keria aserla! xDD

Spero ls aya gustado!

Mxos besiñes!

AnnaBlack


End file.
